xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Fenrir
Fenrir is Citan Uzuki's original Omnigear. It was made when Solarian-built Gear was aligned with the Anima Relic Asher several years before the start of the game. When Citan assumed his fake name and went down to the surface on a mission from Emperor Cain he had the Omnigear stored away in the care of Gaspar Uzuki. The Omnigear is a strong-looking, royal green and white colored Gear that wields a sword in battle. Xenogears Citan reclaims his Omnigear when he reclaims his sword from Shevat just before going to Solaris, however the first opportunity that the player is given to use it does not come until well into Disc 2 at the Anima Dungeon One. Gameplay Gameplay wise, Fenrir appears as a excellent swordsman. After its pilot, Citan, reclaims his sword in Shevat, Fenrir also fights in Iaido during battles. Fenrir's sword fight is based on Bushido in which it can slash its opponent multiple times for a limited amount of time. Deathblows When Fenrir utilizes its moves, it has Chinese symbols in each slashes to its opponent and also gains a new ability called Ryukage. As a contrast to his normal Gear, Heimdal, Fenrir has infinite moves like the other Gears. Kentsui: Fenrir can do three stabs to its opponent. This ability will appear after Citan gains the Amaoto after reclaiming his sword in Shevat and uses it during battles in escape to Solaris. Reppu: Fenrir does a 3-hit combo in each slashes to its opponent. This ability will appear after Citan gains Engetsu. Ryuei: Fenrir goes for straight and uppercut slash following with a downward slash. Ryukage: Fenrir makes a three heavy slashes towards its opponent. Shinrai: Fenrir makes a slash to its opponent following with heavy straight thrust to make a double damage. This ability will appear after Citan gains the Amagumo. Fujin: Fenrir goes for a low sweep kick following with both upward and downward slash. This ability will appear after Citan gains the Himatsu. Ryuga: Fenrir jumps in mid-air and attacks its opponent with a multiple downward stab. Hakai: Fenrir unleashes a multiple heavy straight thrusts following with three slashes to its opponent. This ability will appear after Citan gains the Yako. Kenjin: Fenrir goes for a reverse slash following with multiple spinning slash and finishing its opponent with another spinning slash. This ability will appear after Citan gains the Zanretsu. Tensho: Fenrir makes an upward thrust in mid air and stab and slash to its opponent for a double damage. This ability will appear after Citan gains the Myogetsu. Ochiba: Fenrir goes in a different stance and unleashes a ball of lightning from its blade and he spins its sword multiple times to its opponent and slashes them to ground with a rumble of light. Zanretsu: Fenrir will multiple slashes to its opponent several times and heavily thrusts the opponent in a flash of lightning. Enken: Fenrir will heavily double slash the opponent with a slash and stab as its jumps in mid air to make a deadly explosion to its downed opponent. Trivia * In Xenosaga Episode III, four Gnosis appear on Abel's Ark, guarding the way to Dmitri Yuriev's location and Ω Res Novae, similar to the four pillars of Deus' core in Xenogears. These each resemble several of the Omnigears from Xenogears. One is named Natus Glacies and resembles Fenrir. Gallery Category:Gears Category:Omnigears